This invention is concerned with improved cable-type cross member assemblies for tire chains, and with improved tire chains utilizing such assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,574 issued Oct. 15, 1991, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses and claims tire chains that have flexible cross member cables forming a zig-zag pattern, and that have significant advantages when compared with tire chains of the prior art. Among those advantages are greater endurance. The present invention provides a remarkable further improvement in tire chain endurance.
In the tire chains of the aforesaid patent and the tire chains disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,850, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference, a single bushing is crimped to each end of each cross member cable and is passed through a keyhole-shaped opening in a side member connector plate. Then a tab portion of the plate is bent over toward the body of the plate to trap the bushing between the tab and the plate body. An advantage of this arrangement is that the cross member may be readily replaced by unbending tabs to remove the cross member, inserting a new cross member, and then re-bending the tabs. However, disadvantages of this arrangement are the potential for fatigue breakage of a cable end where it passes through the keyhole slot, and the potential for abrasion wear between the bushing and surrounding surfaces of the tab and plate body.